


Loki's punishment

by Lucky1443



Series: Avengers living with Loki [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Banishment, Magicless Loki, Mild OoC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky1443/pseuds/Lucky1443
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are invited to Asgard to watch Loki's trial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction ignores Thor: the dark world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story follows Tony in third person

  It was a boring day in New York, no crazy people attempting to take over the world, no mutants who could bend the Iron man suit like it was a piece of paper, no people trying to sick a alien race on the world, nothing which made the avengers quite uneasy it wasn't normal for the criminal underground to suddenly go quiet, especially when barely a week ago a mad alien god attempted to take over New York, and sent down a weird alien race that mimicked the Borg from Star trek.  
  
   
  
  The aforementioned Avengers were currently situated in their new headquarters, Stark tower, newly re-named, Avengers tower after the battle of New York, Tony had thought it a sign that the only letter that survived from the attack was the A, so he never got it fixed, 183 floors of pure awesome, but currently all the Avengers (Minus Thor) were inside the living room trying to watch TV, except Bruce, who was reading, Tony was in the middle between everyone, Bruce on his right, Natasha on his left, Clint laying his head down on Natasha's lap, if it had been anyone else she probably killed them, slowly and, painfully and finally, Steve, who was sitting next to Bruce sketching the scenery outside the window.  
  
   
  
  Then suddenly, the sound of Thor's usual crash landing on the stark tower helipad sounded through the air, thunder cracked without there being a storm, "Thor has arrived." Jarvis said, they all turned to look at the elevator in anticipation the elevator made a similar ding the doors opened and Thor walked in a fretful look on his face, "Friends, I have news." He said, he was dressed in his Asgardian Armour.  
  
   
  
  "Well? Spit it out, Point break." Tony said, leaning back into the couch as Thor walked over in front of the TV, "You all have been invited to Asgard to attend, Loki's trial." Thor said, Clint's eye's widened and he launched upwards, "He gets a trial!, just sentence him to death!" Clint said, crossing his arms liked an angered child, Thor looked sad, "Wait, so we get to visit Asgard?" Tony asked hopefully, Steve looked away he already had a hard time dealing with believing Loki, and Thor were gods a place brimming with god's, didn't seem to be a good idea.  
  
   
  
  "Yes, for a three day's time." Thor said, Tony smiled and started shaking Bruce happily, "Brucey, we get to go to Asgard, let's go!" Bruce let out a tiny sigh and set his book down, "I don't know, I mean what if the Other guy wants to come out?" Bruce asked, looking at Thor for an answer, "Asgard's, the palace had high walls and large halls, my green friend will not be able to damage a thing." Thor said with a proud smile, "I see no problem in going." Natasha said, glancing over at Clint she added, "Unless Clint doesn't want to."  
  
   
  
  "No, Tasha, I can do it." Clint said, though he honestly wasn't sure, would he be able to resist the urge to kill, Loki during his trial, everyone turned to Steve, who had been sitting quietly, "I don't know I mean what if something happens here?" Steve said, "There are other superhero's, capsicle New York can last three day's without us." Tony said, "I don't-" "You heard him were all going to, Asgard!" Tony said cutting Steve off and throwing his arms up in the air happily, "So when are we going?" "You have 30 minutes, I will wait for you, friends I promise you will enjoy it!"  
  
   
  
   The agents already had travel ready bags on hand, for surprise missions the others needed a bit more time with packing, Tony had two suitcases, one with clothes the other had a spare suit, just in case, Steve had packed a suitcase and put his shield inside it as well, and Bruce had a duffel bag filled with books, and spare clothes, more than a normal person would need so if he hulked out he wouldn't be naked for the rest of the stay.  
  
   
  
  "Are you all ready friends?"  Thor asked, looking at the team as the filled the living room with their luggage,  "As we'll ever be."  Steve said, they stepped into the elevator and started their ride to the helipad,  "Should we tell, Fury?"  Steve suggested looking at the team, Clint shrugged,  "He can wait."  Clint said.

 

  Rune's decorated the ground of the helipad in a circle, Thor stepped into the circle as did everyone else,  "Heimdall, open the bifrost!"  Thor bellowed, the blue of the sky started to swirl with bright colours akin to the northern lights, clouds clustered over the helipad,  "Wow."  Everyone except Thor said in unison a swirling funnel of mist started descending on the helipad and they gripped their luggage closer, then they were weightless and being thrown upwards in a swirl of bright light.

 

  They were suddenly spit out into a golden room, akin to a observatory,  "Friends, welcome to Asgard the land eternal."  Thor said,  "Welcome warriors of midgard."  A deep voice said, Steve, Tony and, Bruce jumped and looked at where the sound came from, a man clad in gold stood statuesque,  "This is heimdall, he can see all."  Thor said proudly extending his hand to show off, Heimdall.

 

  "Hello, I'm-"  "I already know whom all of you are, Anthony."  Heimdall interrupted, his eyes glancing over the crowed, though he couldn't see any of them,  "The allfather has been notified of your arrival."


	2. Meeting the allfather, allmother

"It's so bright." Tony said flipping on his sunglasses, to block out the glare of the sun on the gold, as everyone else squinted, "Do any of you know how to ride a horse?" Thor asked walking over to six horses, "I do." Clint said we walked over to a white horse with black mane, and mounted it holding the reins in his hands.  
  
"I actually can though its been a while." Tony said, he saddled in bag to the side of a brown horse with dark brown mane, and mounted the horse he readjusted himself, and grabbed the reins, Bruce raised an eyebrow at him, "My nanny brought me to a farm when I was little." Tony said plainly."  
  
Bruce had some trouble mounting his horse, a brown horse with white spots and brown mane, the first time he miss stepped and his foot completely missed the foot mount, the second time he mounted backwards, and the third time he finally got it.  
  
Natasha, mounted quite well actually, and Steve did as well, and then Thor who made sure everyone's bags were secured, he led the group on horse back through the gates of Asgard, and it was fabulous people kept out of the way of the road and were cheering for their prince, and the midgardian warriors throwing what they could only guess was confetti at them, "I like this treatment." Tony said smiling and waving at the people.  
  
They finally arrived at a huge golden castle, sorta in the shape of a triangle, "Why gold?" Tony whined, squinting his eyes behind his sun glasses, Thor dismounted his horse and the avengers followed, "Come friends, meet the allfather, and allmother." Thor said making a come hither motion with his finger, as he entered the large golden doors of the castle.  
  
An old man sat on a golden throne, his golden throne decorated in runes, and two ravens at on the large horns attached to his throne, a woman in a green, blue coloured dress stood at the top of the stairs, "Thor!" The woman said walking towards, Thor and embracing him in a hug, "Why don't you introduce us, Point break." Tony said, as the woman pulled away, "Friends, meet the allmother, Frigga." Thor said extending his hand to, Frigga his other arm wrapped around her shoulder.  
  
"Welcome midgardian warriors, I am sorry for the damage my son has dealt upon your realm I hope you have it in your heart to forgive him." Frigga said, Steve ever the gentlemen was the first to step forward, "I can't speak for everyone in my uh...realm but the damage he did is far to large to just forgive."  
  
"It is okay." Frigga said nodding slightly, "What is your name?" "Steve Rodgers, ma'am." Steve replied, he grabbed her hand gently and kissed it politely a small giggle came from, Frigga, "It is nice to meet you, Steven." Frigga said taking her hand back, Tony stepped up, "I'm Tony stark, genius, billionaire, play-boy, philanthropist." Tony said smirking the entire time Frigga smiled softly, and cupped Tony's head between her hands, "You remind me so much of...Loki..." Frigga said letting out a longing sigh and releasing Tony's face, "I'm sorry I shouldn't compare you to the person who attacked your realm." Frigga said, "N-no it's okay."  
  
Natasha walked up, "I'm Natasha Romanava." She said Frigga smiled, "It is nice to meet a female warrior, there is only one female warrior on, Asgard" Frigga said with a smile on her face, Bruce was pushed forward by Tony, as Natasha walked back to the group, "I'm Bruce Banner." He said fixing his glasses Frigga smiled at him, "So you're the one that turns into the green berserker?" Frigga asked.  
  
"Uh yeah I guess, but I would more call him a monster." He said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "My husbands, finest warriors are berserkers." Frigga said a soft smile on her face, a motherly air around her, Clint was the last to step up, "I'm Clint, Clint Barton." He said he softly grabbed Frigga's hand and kissed it like, Steve had done.  
  
"I am sorry for the hold my son had on your mind, Clinton." Frigga said clasping Clint's hands between her own, "That is enough, Frigga." A deep male voice said, not as deep as Heimdall's but deep, the man sitting on the throne sat up, and walked over, a golden eye patch covering one eye, "Friends, meet the Allfather, Odin." Thor said, Steve was about to open his mouth to start another introduction but Odin held up his hand, "I already heard, thank you for attending, Loki's trial I hope you enjoy your stay at Asgard, Thor why don't you show them to their rooms?" Odin asked looking at Thor.

  
"Yes, Allfather, come friends." Thor said waving his hand to his parents and started to walk off, the group nodded at the parents and followed Thor to a hallway a large window at the end of the hall, the light from the window making the hallway bright as all hell,  "Lady Natasha, your at the end of the hall, Steven is here."  Thor pointed to a door on his right,  "Anthony, your here."  He pointed to the room on his left,  "Clinton, here."  Thor pointed to the room next to Tony's,  "And finally my green friend, here."  Thor pointed to the door next to Steve's, and across from Clint's,  "Servant's will come to notify you of dinner."  Thor said smiling.  



	3. lots of meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this with a sprained ankle, and wrist I'm awesome, and the appearance of Sigyn is based off of the illustration of her by Harry George Theaker, how I write her is independent from other, Sigyn's from media

They entered their room's, and started putting away their clothes in the various drawers a knock sounded on Tony's door first, he peeked his head out of the door, and saw a female servant a white long-sleeved dress, pixie cut strawberry blonde hair, and blue eyes, "The feast is starting, master Stark the feast hall is down the hall to the right." She said then briskly turning around, and knocked on Steve's door and saying the same thing.

  
Even though Tony was the first person told to go to the feast hall, he was the second last to arrive, he walked over to a seat between Bruce, and Clint and sat down, "Friends, meet the Warriors three, and lady Sif!" Thor boomed, walking into the feast hall a large man with a ginger bear followed, a blonde man with a goatee, a man with black hair, and a woman with brown hair, "This is Volstagg the Valiant." Thor said pointing to the ginger man, "Fandral the dashing." The blonde man with the goatee, "Hogun the Grim." The black-haired man, "And lady Sif." The woman with brown hair.

 

* * *

 

  
"Friends, would you like a tour of the Asgardian palace?" Thor asked to the avengers after dinner, "I don't see why not, I might want to stay forever though." Tony joked smirking, everyone else nodded, "Then follow me, friends." Thor walked down a long hallway out of the feast hall he went through a archway that was covered by silvery fabric, it led outside into a beautiful garden, "This is mother's garden." Thor said walking along a path to a gold dome like building, the only light illuminating their way was the setting sun, and the newly lit magical fires that started floating from the ground.

  
Thor pushed open the door of the gold dome like building, inside was three full stories of books, upon books, "This is the royal library." Thor said, "Thor?" A feminine voice asked, the group turned to the direction the voice came from and saw a woman sitting against a book shelf, she had red hair, pulled inside a green bonnet, and wearing a red cloak, and white dress with long sleeves, "Hello, lady Sigyn I was unaware you would be here to attend Loki's trial." Thor said, Sigyn stood up placing the book she was reading back on the shelf, and putting a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm not, I just required your library." Sigyn said turning to face the group.

  
"You must be the midgardian warriors all the nine realms are chattering about, you've made quite a name for yourself." Sigyn said, walking over to the group, "I am Sigyn of Vanaheimr." "She was Loki's former betrothed, but when he fell of the Bifrost the engagement was called off." Thor explained some eyes widened, "Hello, I'm Tony stark genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, Iron man." Tony flirted walking forward, Sigyn raised an eyebrow, "Iron man? Peculiar title what is your weapon in battle?" Sigyn asked a confused look on her face, "A full body of Armour, that can fly, shoot missiles, you know the usual." Sigyn looked amazed, "You are a genius."

  
"Don't stroke his ego too much." Natasha joked giggling a bit, Tony faked a shocked and offended expression, "I'm Natasha romanava." Natasha said offering her hand to Sigyn, Sigyn raised an eyebrow and grasped Natasha's hand shaking it, "Nice to meet you." Sigyn said letting go of Natasha's hand, "I'm Steve Rodgers, nice to meet you, ma'am." Steve said Sigyn nodded and smiled, "You as well." "Thor I heard a rumour that the midgardian warriors had a large green berserker? Was he unable to make it?" Sigyn asked looking at Thor expectantly, "Uh...that's me." Bruce said cleaning his glasses with the hem of his shirt, "You jest?" Sigyn asked raising a eyebrow, "No I don't uh....jest." Bruce said awkwardly, "Would you be so kind to show me?" Sigyn asked her attention on Bruce, "Maybe one day."

  
"I'm Clint Barton." Clint introduced holding out his hand which Sigyn shook, "Well it was nice meeting you all, but I must take my leave." Sigyn said, exiting through the front door, the group turned to Thor, "Loki's betrothed?" Tony asked, "Yes, Sigyn was to marry Loki, they were told by the fates that they would bare two children." Thor said smiling, "How'd Loki get a girl like that?" Tony asked, "Arrangements were made by are parents, they had no choice in the matter." Thor said his smile dropping ever so slightly, "Asgard still does arranged marriage?" Natasha asked raising an eyebrow, "Yes, like I was to marry lady Sif, but the marriage has since been called off when I was banished to midgard, and never renewed."

  
The group walked out of the library and it was already dark out, "I was meant to show you the stables but it's quite dark, do you want to go?" Thor asked turning to the group, the group shrugged, "What ever you want to do, point break." Tony said, and Thor nodded he started walking down a path of hedges before coming across a wood stable, "This is the royal stables." Thor entered the stables and the group followed various horses neighed with delight, "This is Gullfaxi." Thor said addressing the white horse with blonde mane, "Gullfaxi? Why that name?" Clint asked petting the nose of the horse softly, "It means golden mane." Thor explained, "Who's this guy?" Tony asked, he was at the end of the hall at the last horse pen, where a grey eight legged horse stood, the horse was lightly chewing Tony's shirt, "sleipnir, don't do that." Thor reprimanded taping sleipnir's nose, "This is sleipnir's, fathers horse."

  
"What does, sleipnir's mean?" Tony asked looking at Thor as he brushed off the horse slobber from his shirt, "Trickster, Loki had named him." Thor explained, Tony nodded, "Okay." He should do a lot of research on Norse mythology when he gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the horses names come from here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Horses_of_the_%C3%86sir, yes I do know Gullfaxi is, Thor's child's horse but pretend its just Thor's horse that Odin gave him


	4. Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trial is finally starting, and mentioning of 9/11

Tony awoke with a knock at his door, he groaned and rolled over but jolted up when the door opened anyways, the woman who notified him of dinner yesterday was there, "Lord Stark, I am here to wake you, please make yourself remotely decent." The woman said shutting the door softly, Tony quickly stepped off his bed and fixed his tank top, and boxer shorts, "What's your name?" Tony asked looking her over, "Dagmar." She said holding a stone cold expression, "Dagmal, is going to start soon please get ready." Dagmar said as she walked over to his bed and started to fix it up, "Dagmal?" Tony asked confused, "Day meal, it's what we call are morning meals."

 

* * *

 

  
  
"The trial will start soon." Odin said entering the dinning hall, around the same time the various servants were stock piling the large table with food, "So how will the trial work?" Tony asked looking down at the vegetable and chicken stew they had the night before, that was their breakfast Odin sat down at the head of the table, Thor next to him, Frigga sat at the opposite head of the table, next to Sif, "Loki, will be brought before Asgard, and will plea his case to Tyr, should Tyr and, I decide he deserves punishment, his punishment will be decided by us." Odin explained.  
  
It seemed like all of Asgard had come to watch the former prince's trial, so many people filled the grand hall where Odin's throne was, Odin himself was sitting in the throne the two ravens perched on his shoulders, a man stood on top of the stairs he had black hair in braids, and was missing his left hand, "That is Tyr." Thor said to the group as they walked down the hall and sat down in one of the long chairs in the front row, that had been moved into the hall.  
  
"Guards, bring forth, loki laufeyson." Tyr said, to the guards loud enough for the crowd to hear, the guards nodded and marched off with their horned helmets, a few minutes later the main door opened and the crowd went wild, with boo's, and heckles, "Enough!" Odin boomed aloud the crowed slamming his spear against the floor like a gavel, the crowd went silent, the group looked back and saw, Loki.  
  
Loki's hair was a mess, and he wore crappy clothes he looked the complete opposite of what they had seen during the attack on New York, the guards held chains that were wrapped around Loki's neck, hips, feet and, hands he was smirking to the crowd, as he walked up to the front, "Kneel." Tyr said to Loki, growled, "I would never do something so lowly, to a man who was idiotic enough to stick his hand inside a large wolves mouth." Loki sneered.  
  
"Is that really how, Tyr lost his hand?" Bruce asked looking at Thor expectantly, "Yes, Fenrir the wolf requested that he would be bound only if someone was brave enough to stick their hand in his mouth, Tyr known for his wisdom and courage did so, and lost his hand as a result." Thor explained, the crowd laughed, as the guards shoved Loki onto his knees so Loki was knelt before, Tyr, "Loki laufeyson, you have been charged with the following crimes, Treason against the allfather, attempted misuse of the Bifrost, attempting to take over midgard, and murder of many midgardians, how do you plea?" Tyr asked looking up from the piece of paper he was reading off of.  
  
"I was and should be king, I do not deserve these charges brought upon me!" Loki yelled attempting to jump at Tyr but was held back by the guards, "Why do you feel you deserve the throne?" Tyr asked growling a bit, "I am better than the allfather, and Thor shall ever be, Thor is a mindless oaf, he would bring Asgard down only a day after he'd start ruling, he is vain, and narcissistic, and is not fit for the throne!" Loki yelled getting louder with each word, Thor looked like someone kicked his puppy, "Is that really what he thinks of me?" Thor asked himself.  
  
"Enough, Tyr I refuse to hear any more insults." Odin said cutting of Tyr, as he was about to open his mouth, "Midgardian warriors, would you care to come up and talk about how Loki's actions affected your realm?" Odin asked, looking at the group of hero's who had various looks of shock on their face, "Clint, go up you were the one affected the most." Steve suggested looking at Clint, Clint sighed and stood up, "I'll say a few words." Clint said, Odin made a come hither motion and Clint walked from his seat, and up the stairs to stand next to Tyr, and look over the crowd of whispering asgardians.  
  
"I want you all to try to think of this, it's a normal day and suddenly, your actions are not your own, you're being controlled like a puppet on a string and you have no choice in what ever you do, you hurt people you care about, you see and feel everything but you have no control over your actions, the damage, Loki did to me is so great, that I-I haven't had a proper nights sleep in a week remembering the things he made me do....killing people, I knew, my coworkers, my boss, my-my friends, do you know what it feels like to be unmade?" Clint asked the crowd stumbling over his words a bit, but holding a stone cold expression.  
  
The crowd muttered a bit talking among themselves, "What about the damage among your realm?" Odin asked Clint looked over at, Tony, "Tony knows a bit more about the damage than I do." Clint walked down, and Tony sighed and stood up he walked in front of the crowd and took off his sun glasses, "The damage done to...what do I call my realm again? Oh yeah Midgard, its to great to put in numbers whole city's were leveled with the damage, Loki did, all because he desired a throne, Boo hoo! Daddy didn't tell me I was adopted, so I'm gonna smash up all his toys. Kinda pathetic if you ask me." Tony said, as the crowd gasped a little and there mumbling became louder.  
  
"But anyways, lets kinda put this in perspective a few years ago some bad people, humans took out two buildings and it killed a lot of people, during and after, either due to smoke inhalation, or injuries caused by the damage, the damage is still being repaired today, and this was about eleven years ago, the damage Loki did, was more great than that, his death toll is building more, and more every day, with every body that's found, and hopefully identified, and New York is still rebuilding itself, that's the damage Loki did, at this rate we'll never fully repair." Tony said finishing his speech, he looked at the crowd that was in stunned silence, Tony could see a few people were tearing up.  
  
Loki, was looking at the floor almost ashamed, "What about the damage to your own abode?" Odin asked, Tony started counting his fingers, "Well there was a Loki sized hole in the floor after the hulk got a hold of him." The crowd giggled a bit, and Bruce looked down embarrassed, "Loki, threw me out a window so there was the window that got destroyed, then the chitauri, took out the word, Stark on my tower... I think that's it." Tony said putting his hand in his pockets.  
  
"Loki...threw you out a window?" Odin asked shocked, "Yes he did, and I'm here talking so yes, I survived." "How did you?" Odin asked, "I'm a genius, why does no one get that?" Tony asked putting his hand on his hips.  
  
"Is that all?" Odin asked, "Yeah that's about it." Tony said walking back to his seat, "Tyr, and I have heard enough we shall decide, Loki's punishment, Guards take Loki back to his cell." Odin said.


	5. Loki's punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at fight scenes

  "So how long does it usually take for, Odin to decide?" Bruce asked looking at Thor as the group wandered around the palace, "It depends, but usually it takes a few hours." Thor replied the Warriors three, and Sif walked up to the group, "Thor, want to spar?" Sif asked, Thor let out a bellowed laugh, "Of course lady, Sif. Friends, would you like to join?" Thor asked turning his head to look at the group, "Why not It'll be fun." Natasha said, "No thanks, I think I'm good I'll just...sit and watch." Bruce said.  
  
  The group filed into a training arena which was basically a pit, in the middle of a coliseum like structure, Bruce had wandered off to the seats in the coliseum to watch the fight proceedings, "Natasha, why don't you show me what you got?" Sif asked looking at Natasha whom smirked, "Sure, hand to hand, or weapons?" Natasha asked, "Hand to hand." Sif replied, Tony smiled remembering how Natasha took down Happy with her legs while undercover.  
  
  "You might want to step back." Said Tony stepping back a little still smirking, the group followed Sif, and Natasha circled around each other for a few seconds waiting for who would hit first, Sif was actually the first to jump, Sif jumped at Natasha quickly in a attempt to punch, Natasha in the face, Natasha had quickly grabbed Sif's wrist, and flung her over her body, Sif landed on her feet with a small yelp, Natasha ran at Sif, Sif jumped out of the way but Natasha grabbed Sif's shoulder and had swung herself around wrapping her legs around Sif's neck and pulling Sif down, Natasha let go before Sif hit the ground and placed her weight on Sif's stomach, pinning her down.  
  
  "One, two, three!" Tony yelled walking over and taking Natasha off of Sif, and holding up Natasha's hand by her wrist, "The winner is Natashalie!" Tony yelled, Natasha ripped her hand away from Tony's, Tony jumped a little, "Not the face." He joked, he walked over to Sif and offered his hand, she rejected his hand and got up herself, "Your good." Sif said rubbing her back in pain a bit, and offered her hand to Natasha, "Truce?"  
  
  "Son of Stark, why don't you partake?" Thor asked looking at Tony, "Nah I'm good." "Come on friend have some fun!" "Fine." Tony said sighing a bit, "Can I use my suit?" Tony asked, "No friend, it would be unfair, you will battle. Fandral, will you battle with, man of iron?" Thor asks, "Sure." Fandral replies.  
  
  Tony, and Fandral are circling each other like Sif, and Natasha had the group was watching intently, they had never really seen Tony fight without his suit on, Tony was the first to jump, he landed a hit on Fandral's cheek bone, Fandral jumped back and swung his fist as well, Tony grabbed Fandral's fist, and twisted it till Fandral was wincing and the hand looked close to breaking, Tony jumped behind Fandral, Fandral stepped on Tony's foot but Tony didn't relent, he kicked Fandral's leg out from under him, Fandral is now lying on the floor holding his hand.  
  
  The group stared in shock.  
  
  "What?" Tony asked looking at the group, "Didn't think I'd win?" Tony asked he offered his hand to Fandral, "Common get up, charming." Tony said, Fandral grabbed Tony's hand with his none hurt hand and Tony helped him up, "Nice fight you did there." Tony congratulated and walked back to the group, "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Steve asked the shorter man in shock, "I'm a billionaire, my dad is Howard Stark, I got kidnapped a lot when I was little so good 'ol dad thought it was a good idea to teach me how to fight." Tony said plainly and refused to talk any more.  
  
  The verdict didn't come for hours.  
  
  It didn't come for dinner.  
  
  The verdict only came the next day in the afternoon, the avengers last day on, Asgard.  
  
  It was during lunch, when Thor who hadn't shown up came rushing in, "Friends, the punishment had been decided, it will be announced after everyone is done eating." Thor said and sat down in his seat, and started eating the lunch, the avengers were anxious and Frigga, looked anxious as well.  
  
  All of Asgard has turned up again for the punishment to be dealt, Tyr stood in his usual position at the top of the stairs, and Odin on his throne, "Bring in the prisoner." Tyr said to the guards from the other day, the guards responded with a nod, and left, Loki came wrapped in chains once more, he looked crappy-er probably accepting the fact he might die.  
  
  Odin let out a sighed breath, "Loki laufeyson, Tyr, and I have decided your punishment for the crimes of, Treason against the allfather, attempted misuse of the Bifrost, attempting to take over midgard, and murder of many midgardians." Odin said repeating his speech from yesterday and he stood up.  
  
  "Loki laufeyson, you have betrayed the express command of your king, through your stupidity, and arrogance, you put peaceful realms, and innocent lives to the horror, and desolation of war!" Odin yells slamming his spear against the floor, Loki's Armour manifests in a flash of gold, "You are unworthy of this realm!" Odin yells ripping off Loki's golden shoulder pads, Loki's eyes are wide with fear, "You are unworthy of your title!" He yelled ripping of Loki's helmet and slamming it to the floor, a furry of sparks following, "You are unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed." Odin said softly, "I now take away your power, in the name of my father, and his father before!" Odin yelled Loki's face is pure horror, as his armour fades in a flash of gold, he looks horrible, more horrible than before, his foots bleeding and he's a mess, "I, Odin Allfather, cast you out to midgard, were until you are worthy and repair the damage to the best of your power, then and only then will you be allowed back on, Asgard!" Odin yells.  
  
  Tony, looks over at Thor in shock, and there are tiny tears in the corner of Thor's wide eyes, "Did Loki just get banished to earth?" Clint asks in shock, the group, and crowd are in varying degrees of shock, suddenly the crowd burst into loud yells and protests, "Enough!" Odin yells slamming his spear hard against the floor, and everyone goes silent, "Loki, is now powerless, as mortal as the midgardians now, he has been banished and will be cast out when the midgardian warriors, the avengers leave, today." Odin said loudly and the Avengers are in shock, "When did we agree to this?" Tony asked.

 

* * *

 

  
  
 

The avengers are packed up, and are back inside the Bifrost observatory, "Good bye, Thor, please be okay and take care of, Loki." Frigga asks holding her sons face between her hands, and leaning her head into Thor's chest hugging him, Loki marches down the rainbow bridge, followed by the two guards, Loki is looking down, and limping a bit, Frigga lets go of Thor and walks to Loki, "My son..." She whispers to him holding his face in her hands, and resting his forehead's against his, "Hello mother." Loki said, "Have I made you proud?" Loki asks softly, the avengers eye's widened a bit from how Loki speaks to Frigga, "Please, don't make this worse." Frigga says she lets go of her son's face, and hugs him tightly, "Define 'worse'."  
  
Loki's chains around his wrists, waist, neck, and legs are unlatches, and the first thing he does is hug, Frigga back then limp to the group looking down sadly, the Bifrost opens, and the Avengers and company land on the helipad, decorated in runes in stark tower.  
  
Loki's now living with the avengers, this could be interesting.


End file.
